


[Podfic] Rampant Nerdery

by blackkat, Siseja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, bby podficcer taking their first step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseja/pseuds/Siseja
Summary: Podfic of Blackkat's fic of the same nameWhat if the Uchiha clan weren't know for their skills in battle? Their eyes would make them the best at jutsu creation, so what if they where know as a clan of nerds? They gain a reputation for being geniuses able to make a dozen A-rank jutsus on the spot, but they are more likely to trip and fall flat on their face then actually be able to attack you with the jutsu they just made up. They still pull a 'coup' that consists of them dumping the police on the rest of the ninja and taking over R&D.





	[Podfic] Rampant Nerdery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rampant Nerdery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347030) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I thought I might try my hand at podficcing. Blackkat was kind enough to let me use their fic in my fumbling first steps into the world of podfics and for that I am grateful. There is already an existig podfic of this fic but hey, here's another one! - Siseja


End file.
